AIM, Atlantis Instant Messenger
by Annnabeilles
Summary: Lorsqu'un logiciel de conversation instantanée est mis en ligne sur les ordinateurs de la base, cela donne quelques idées à notre colonel préféré... Ceci est une petite série de courts chapitres mais surtout... Un Shweir !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! **

En attendant la suite de Vacances Romaines, voici une nouvelle idée qui m'a trottée dans la tête.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Cette fic étant pratiquement terminée, je devrais être en mesure de publier un chapitre par semaine ! ;-)

Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout aux américains qui sont les rois du monde en matière de fiction télé ! ;-)

**Bonne lecture !**

_

* * *

"Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! Ici le docteur McKay qui demande toute votre attention…"_

Cette voix désincarnée venait des haut-parleurs d'Atlantis et son propriétaire, l'honorable docteur McKay, était évidemment ravi d'avoir l'occasion d'étaler sa science devant la cité toute entière.

_"… Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont sans doute déjà constaté, nos radios ne passent pas toujours partout sur la cité. C'est pourquoi je vous annonce dès aujourd'hui l'installation d'un petit logiciel que j'ai intitulé AIM, pour Atlantis Instant Messenger ! Dorénavant, chaque ordinateur terrien de la cité en sera équipé, et au cas où les radios ne passeraient pas dans la zone où vous vous trouvez, vous aurez ainsi la possibilité de communiquer avec le reste de la base ! Applaudissez le génie !"_

ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

_Quelques jours plus tard._

Tout avait commencé le plus banalement du monde, en salle de réunion, pendant l'un des nombreux débriefings qu'ils devaient subir après leur retour de mission. Rien de vraiment neuf, rien de vraiment vital… Mais comme d'habitude, Rodney McKay s'était lancé dans un interminable monologue ! En l'occurrence, il décrivait dans ses moindres détails le fonctionnement d'un appareil lantien trouvé sur la planète d'où ils revenaient. Comme d'habitude, au bout de quelques minutes, Elizabeth, John et Ronon avaient totalement décroché. Comme d'habitude, seule Teyla suivait encore avec attention l'ennuyeux discours du scientifique….

Elizabeth naviguait sur son ordinateur. Ronon se balançait sur sa chaise en observant le plafond et John, était plongé dans son activité préférée : admirer la dirigeante de la cité. Il remarqua d'ailleurs rapidement, que malgré l'impression qu'elle donnait, elle n'était pas en train de prendre des notes… Un bref sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'une idée traversa son esprit. Il saisit son propre ordinateur portable, pianota dessus quelques secondes et attendit en observant attentivement la dirigeante.

Une petite fenêtre apparue brusquement et se mit à clignoter sur l'écran d'Elizabeth. C'était AIM, le logiciel de conversation instantanée de la base.

**Lt-Col Sheppard :** _Respectueusement, Docteur Weir, croyez-vous qu'il soit vraiment sérieux de jouer aux cartes pendant un débriefing aussi… important ?_

Elizabeth releva les yeux et croisa le regard goguenard de son second, assis de l'autre côté de la table. Elle était stupéfaite par son insolence, et articula silencieusement "_N'importe quoi !_" en secouant la tête. John sourit et pianota à nouveau sur son ordinateur. Quelques secondes plus tard, la fenêtre se remit à clignoter :

**Lt-Col Sheppard :** _Comment ça "n'importe quoi" ? J'ai tort ?_

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et pianota à son tour sur son ordinateur.

**Dr Weir :** _Respectueusement, Colonel Sheppard, de quoi j'me mêle ?_

John manqua d'éclater de rire, cette femme avait vraiment un sacré tempérament. Elizabeth, quant à elle, résista vaillamment à la tentation de lui tirer la langue. Il ne manquait vraiment pas de toupet ! Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, puis le colonel inscrivit :

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Plus sérieusement, ça vous dirait une partie de golf avec moi, un peu plus tard ?_

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un profond soupir… qui ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu.

**McKay :** Elizabeth ? Une question peut-être ?

La dirigeante sursauta et balbutia rapidement une réponse.

**Liz :** Euh… Non, non Rodney ! Continuez, je vous en prie !

Le scientifique hocha la tête d'un air soupçonneux, mais continua néanmoins son discours. Elizabeth l'écouta quelques seconde puis croisa le regard de John qui, plié en deux, tentait de masquer son fou rire derrière une quinte de toux. Si les yeux de la jeune femme avaient pu tuer, John serait mort sur place. Mais cela ne l'impressionna pas une seule seconde, il avait l'habitude ! Au contraire, son hilarité redoubla ! La dirigeante reprit furieusement son ordinateur et tapota dessus :

**Dr Weir : **_Colonel Sheppard, vous êtes tout bonnement insupportable ! _

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Certes, mais c'est comme ça que vous m'aimez, non ?_

Elizabeth fut troublée par sa réponse. Evidemment John avait dit ça sur le mode de la plaisanterie, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible… Il ne pouvait pas savoir que depuis quelques temps, Liz s'était confusément rendu compte des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui…

Elle décida, par conséquent, de ne pas entrer dans son jeu et inscrivit, agacée :

**Dr Weir :** _Sheppard, oubliez moi !_

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Si seulement c'était possible…_

Elizabeth releva brusquement la tête de l'écran pour croiser le regard du colonel. Elle était profondément surprise et troublée par ce que John venait d'inscrire. Lui était parfaitement conscient de la situation et tout à fait maitre de lui-même. Il la fixait entre ses cils avec un de ses fameux sourires dévastateurs, confortablement installé au fond de son siège. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il ajouta :

**Lt-Col Sheppard :** _Alors cette partie de golf ?_

**Dr Weir : **_Ça serait avec plaisir Colonel… Seulement, le Chancelier Lycus***** vient nous voir cet après-midi pour négocier un accord commercial… Vous comprendrez donc que je ne sois pas disponible !_

Mouais… Il avait bon dos le Chancelier Lycus… John savait pertinemment que l'accord en question avait déjà été signé ! Le Chancelier ne venait cet après-midi que pour accompagner la délégation qui venait livrer les marchandises et en chercher de nouvelles. Il venait en ami pour les saluer et boire une tasse de thé. A tout casser, il resterait une heure ou deux ! Il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer si facilement, il reprit l'ordinateur et allait taper quelque chose lorsque le silence se fit dans la pièce. McKay venait de terminer son discours.

**Elizabeth :** _(se levant et rassemblant ses affaires) _Bien ! S'il n'y a pas de questions, je crois que nous allons mettre fin à ce débriefing ! Merci à tous.

Sur ces paroles, tous sortirent de la salle, sauf le colonel Sheppard qui revint à la charge :

**John :** Elizabeth…

**E :** Non John, je ne viendrais pas jouer au golf avec vous cet après-midi. Soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

**J :** Oh allez Liz ! Ça vous fera du bien de souffler un peu !

La dirigeante de la cité s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vers son second.

**E :** Primo, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à m'appeler Liz. Secundo, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le Chancelier Lycus vient cet après-midi. Et tertio, vous-même devriez avoir autre chose à faire que de jouer au golf !

**J :** J'aimerais bien savoir quoi ! Je vous rappelle que nous venons juste de rentrer de mission, nous avons bien le droit de nous reposer un peu !

**E :** Eh bien reposez-vous sans moi ! Et si vous vous ennuyez vraiment trop, vous avez toujours la solution d'écrire votre rapport, histoire de le rendre à l'heure pour changer ! Bon après-midi colonel ! ajouta-t-elle avant de le planter là, sortant de la pièce.

* * *

*****Cf. épisode 19 saison 2 – Inferno. L'épisode où l'équipe sauve un peuple d'un volcan entré en éruption en embarquant sur le vaisseau ancien l'Orion.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **Merci !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

Je sais... Normalement j'aurais du poster hier soir ! Mais j'ai eu un nouveau téléphone portable, alors ça m'est un peu sorti de la tête... ^^'

Donc avec mes excuses pour ce contretemps, voici la suite !

**Bonne lecture !**

_

* * *

Le même jour, tard dans la soirée._

John était allongé sur son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Elizabeth en fin de matinée, il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de la revoir. Le Chancelier Lycus était venu. Deux heures. Comme prévu. Mais après son départ, John n'avait pas osé retourner voir la dirigeante de la cité. Vu la façon dont elle l'avait rembarré plus tôt, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable...

Il regarda le réveil lumineux posé sur sa table de nuit. 23H45. Il pouvait parier que Liz travaillait toujours ! Attrapant son ordinateur portable, posé au sol, il lança son nouveau programme favori, AIM.

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Un peu tard pour travailler, non ?_

**Dr Weir :** _Tiens, tiens… Colonel Sheppard, je me doutais que je ne serais pas tranquille longtemps… _

John sourit devant son écran. Il avait comme l'impression qu'elle avait attendu qu'il la contacte par ce moyen.

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Vous ne croyais pas qu'il est l'heure d'aller au lit ? _

**Dr Weir : **_Est-ce une invitation ? _

Ce fût au tour de John d'être profondément surpris. Certes il était tard, la dirigeante devait être fatiguée... Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait être aussi délurée ! Et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

De son côté Elizabeth était installée dans son bureau, entièrement seule, éclairée uniquement par une petite lampe qui diffusait une lumière tamisée. L'atmosphère autour d'elle avait quelque chose de terriblement intime… Peut-être était-ce ce qui l'avait poussé à écrire une telle phrase à John, l'ambiance et une certaine liberté de ton que facilitait la conversation par écrans interposés. Devant son ordinateur, elle regrettait cependant déjà son impulsivité… Et pire encore lorsqu'elle lut la réponse de John.

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Eh bien… Ma porte vous est toujours ouverte… Je vous accueille avec plaisir… _

Liz sentie ses joues chauffer. Elle devait sans doute être rouge vif ! Machinalement, elle se rongea un ongle. Que répondre à ça ? Un long moment s'écoula, à tel point que John cru qu'elle avait quitté son ordinateur.

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Elizabeth ?_

**Dr Weir : **_Je suis toujours là, John…_

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Toute plaisanterie mise à part, vous devriez sincèrement aller vous coucher, Liz…_

**Dr Weir : **_Je croyais vous avoir dit que vous n'aviez pas l'autorisation de m'appeler Liz… _

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Pourtant c'est un surnom qui vous va si bien… _

**Dr Weir : **_Ce n'est pas ce que je conteste._

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Alors je peux ? _

**Dr Weir : **_Non._

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Pourquoi ? _

**Dr Weir : **_Parce que._

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Mais pourquoi ?_

**Dr Weir : **_On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez un vrai gosse ?_

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Oui, très souvent ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas vous appeler Liz, Liz ?_

Elizabeth soupira. Le colonel Sheppard pouvait être vraiment pénible lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

**Dr Weir : **_Personne ne m'appelle Liz. C'est comme ça._

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Moi j'ai envie de vous appeler Liz, c'est comme ça… _

**Dr Weir : **_Vous êtes pénible._

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Je sais._

**Dr Weir : **_Je vais me coucher John…_

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Je vous attends. _

**Dr Weir : **_Vous êtes VRAIMENT pénible. Je vous laisse._

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_NON ! Restez Elizabeth… S'il vous plait…_

**Dr Weir : **_Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez… Je croyais que je devais allez dormir… _

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Vous travaillez trop c'est vrai, mais je dois confesser que j'adore discuter avec vous… Etes-vous fatiguée ?_

**Dr Weir : **_Non ça va, j'ai l'habitude. De quoi voulez-vous discuter ?_

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_De vous ! Racontez-moi comment vous êtes devenu diplomate aux Nations Unies !_

Elle aurait pu refuser. D'ailleurs, John s'y attendait. Il fut donc agréablement surpris lorsque la dirigeante commença à lui raconter comment elle avait découvert les sciences politiques, lors de ses études, et comment, de stages en stages, elle avait fini par entrer à l'ONU. Une heure durant, il la questionna sur ses choix, les gens qu'elle avait rencontrés, les pays qu'elle avait visités… Il en apprit ainsi plus sur la jeune femme, qu'en 3 ans à ses côtés. L'heure tournant, ils finirent cependant par se quitter pour aller dormir.

John était heureux en éteignant son ordinateur portable. La relation qu'il avait avec sa dirigeante était enfin en train d'évoluer dans un sens positif. Certes, elle ne l'avait toujours pas autorisé à l'appeler Liz, mais il ne désespérait pas. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain matin. Et c'est un léger sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit ce soir-là.

En refermant son ordinateur, Elizabeth était plutôt étonnée de tout ce qu'elle venait d'écrire sur sa vie, de tout ce qu'elle venait de confier au colonel Sheppard en réalité ! Il était certain que lors d'une conversation en vis-à-vis, elle n'en n'aurait pas dit la moitié sur elle-même. Mais elle constata avec surprise que cette discussion lui avait fait du bien. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle dirigeait la cité d'Atlantis, elle avait pu se confier à quelqu'un, lui raconter sa vie et lui faire partager ses goûts et ses opinions. Et cette personne était le colonel Sheppard ! Si elle avait dû parier sur l'identité d'un éventuel confident, elle n'aurait certainement pas parié sur John, malgré l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ! Mais force lui était de devoir admettre que leur relation avait pris un tour nouveau ce soir… "Reste à voir comment cela va évoluer…" Pensa-t-elle avant de s'endormir, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

La suite, mardi prochain ! En attendant, vous savez quoi faire... ;-)

Bonne semaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello à tous !**

Aaargh... Je dois dire que je ne suis pas très douée pour respecter mes engagements de publications le même jour chaque semaine... Même lorsque le chapitre est déjà prêt ! A ma décharge, j'avais mon dernier cours hier !

Je suis donc officiellement en vacances, ce qui, je l'espère, devrais me permettre d'améliorer les choses ! ;-)

En tout cas merci de me lire et à très vite pour la suite !

**Bonne lecture !**

Cody : Merciii pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Pour répondre à ta question, je pense que les endroits qu'Elizabeth aime le plus sur Atlantis, c'est peut-être son bureau et son balcon... Comme objet... Peut être son ordinateur oui, ou la jolie poterie que John lui a offerte ! ;-) J'espère que ça pourra t'aider ! Bises amicales !

_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, vers 7 heures 25._

Elizabeth ne fut qu'à moitié surprise lorsqu'elle vit une petite fenêtre se mettre à clignoter sur son ordinateur, une dizaine de minute après qu'elle ait rejoint son poste.

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Café ?_

**Dr Weir : **_Mon royaume pour un grand latte macchiato !_

Elle plaisantait bien-sûr ! Elle était parfaitement consciente que le chef de cuisine n'allait sûrement pas perdre son temps à lui composer un latte macchiato, toute dirigeante de la cité qu'elle pouvait être… Elle fut donc plutôt surprise de la réponse du colonel.

**Lt-Col Sheppard :**_ Vos désirs sont des ordres, madame ! Livré chaud à votre bureau d'ici 15 minutes ! A toute suite !_

Il se déconnecta avant même que la dirigeante ne puisse ajouter quelque chose.

"Bah !" se dit-elle. Elle verrait bien si John était capable de lui apporter autre chose que l'infâme breuvage qu'osait leur servir la cafétéria, habituellement…

Quinze minutes plus tard très exactement, John entra dans le bureau d'Elizabeth, deux tasses de café fumantes dans les mains. Il en déposa une sur la table de la dirigeante avec un grand sourire.

**J :** Et un grand latte macchiato, un ! Fit-il triomphalement.

**E :** Vous plaisantez ? s'écria-t-elle en saisissant sa tasse.

**J :** Goûtez, vous verrez bien !

Elizabeth trempa ses lèvres dans la tasse et eut l'immense surprise de reconnaitre le goût sucré de la mousse de lait, mélangé à celui du café, plus corsé. Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillants de gratitude, une adorable moustache de lait sur le bord supérieur de la lèvre. John dû faire appel à toutes les ressources de sa volonté pour ne pas se pencher et embrasser la jeune femme. Elle était tellement craquante comme ça.

**E :** Mais comment avez-vous fait ?

**J :** Oh rien de plus facile ! Dit-il, l'air de rien. Quand j'ordonne, il est rare qu'on ne m'obéisse pas !

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils, soupçonnant quelques abus d'autorité.

**E :** John… commença-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

**J :** Quoi ? Se défendit-il. Le cuisinier est sergent, si j'ordonne qu'il fasse un latte macchiato, il fait un latte macchiato, c'est tout !

**E :** Mais vous abusez de vos prérogatives !

**J :** J'ai réussi à vous faire plaisir ?

**E :** Oui, mais vous savez bien que…

**J :** Alors c'est tout ce qui compte ! Bonne journée ! Conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Restée seule dans son bureau, Elizabeth secoua la tête. Le colonel Sheppard était irrécupérable, mais quel bonheur de pouvoir à nouveau déguster un latte macchiato, comme elle les adorait ! C'est en souriant largement, qu'elle se remit au travail.

* * *

Et vous savez quoi faire ! ;-) **A très vite !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

Aujourd'hui, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai un peu d'avance !

Spéciale dédicace à **MissPhilou** pour ses adorables reviews ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! ;-)

Et à tous : **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était 17 heures 30 lorsque Liz ressentie subitement le besoin de prendre l'air. Après une journée passée à travailler, enfermée dans son bureau, prendre le frais sur son balcon lui sembla une idée des plus attrayantes. Elle perdit son regard dans l'horizon bleuté de l'océan qui accueillait la cité. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers John. Il n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis qu'il lui avait apporté un latte macchiato, le matin même, et cela l'étonnait tout de même un peu. Mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle envisageait l'hypothèse qu'il attendait peut-être tout simplement qu'elle-même se manifeste. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Ça correspondait tellement bien à John d'attendre qu'elle vienne vers lui. Elle avait l'impression d'être une sorte d'animal sauvage qu'il tentait s'apprivoiser... Cela aurait dû l'énerver, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir plutôt flattée... Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait bien envie d'être apprivoisée par John... Ce petit jeu de séduction qu'ils menaient par écrans interposés lui plaisait de plus en plus, et il était temps de le relancer !  
Elle retourna donc à son bureau et se connecta sur AIM.

**Dr Weir :**_John ? Vous êtes là ?_

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Tiens__ Elizabeth ! __Vous ne travaillez plus ?_

La réponse fut pratiquement immédiate, confirmant ainsi l'impression d'Elizabeth, un peu plus tôt. John attendait bel et bien qu'elle le contacte.

**Dr Weir :**_J'ai bien le droit de faire une petite pause de temps à autre, non ?_

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Vous__ faites une... pause ?_

**Dr Weir :**_Oui._

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Hallucinant ! __Elizabeth Weir, bourreau de travail, fait une PAUSE ! Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre assez vieux pour voir ça ! ;-)_

**Dr Weir :**_Vous êtes hilarant John. On vous l'a déjà dit ?_

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Oui, vous très souvent ! Mais avouez que ça fait partie de mon charme, non ?_

La jeune femme sourit, un frisson d'excitation passant le long de son dos. Oui, indéniablement. John était un charmeur… Elle s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsque le docteur McKay frappa à la porte vitrée de son bureau. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer.

**R :** Je ne vous dérange pas trop?  
**E :** Non pas du tout Rodney. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
**R :** En fait je me demandais si vous aviez vu le colonel Sheppard récemment...

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsqu'elle fut brièvement distraite par John qui s'impatientait.  
**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Elizabeth ? Vous boudez ?_  
**Dr Weir :** _Non. Patientez une minute, McKay viens d'entrer dans mon bureau._

Puis elle répondit à McKay :  
**E :** Non, pas depuis ce matin. Pourquoi?  
**R :** Eh bien… Nous devions travailler ensemble cet après-midi, mais bon... Je suppose qu'il s'est défilé, comme d'habitude !

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et désigna son écran.

**E :** Pourtant…

Elle s'interrompit et suspendit son geste en lisant la phrase qui venait de s'afficher dessus.

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Aaaaah ! Il me cherche sûrement ! Pitié dites-lui que vous ignorez ou je me trouve !_

Ce qui était l'exacte vérité ! Elle ignorait totalement où se trouvait John.

**E :** Rodney, n'avez-vous pas essayé de joindre John par votre logiciel AIM ? Après tout, s'il ne répond pas à la radio, c'est qu'il est peut-être dans une zone où la réception est mauvaise…

**R :** J'ai déjà essayé ça aussi ! Répondit-il d'un ton agacé. C'est même la première chose que j'ai faite en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas à mes appels ! Seulement il s'est déconnecté du système.

**E :** Maintenant encore ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

**R :** Oui, maintenant encore ! Regardez !

Il lui tendit son propre portable sur lequel le logiciel était ouvert. La liste des connectés y était affichée. Elle-même, ainsi que bon nombre des habitants d'Atlantis y figuraient, mais pas John. Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil sur son propre écran. John semblait pourtant bel et bien connecté…

Ne désirant pas créer un conflit ouvert, elle préféra rendre son ordinateur au scientifique en disant :

**E :** En effet, c'est étrange… Eh bien, je ne sais pas Rodney. J'ignore où est le colonel Sheppard, mais si je le trouve je vous l'enverrais !

**R :** Très bien, merci ! Répondit-il avant de sortir du bureau, déjà absorbé par un nouveau problème.

Elizabeth reconcentra alors toute son attention sur son propre écran.

**Dr Weir :** _John… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ENCORE entre McKay et vous ?_

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Ça y est ? Il est parti ?_

**Dr Weir : **_Oui. Alors ?_

**Lt-Col Sheppard :**_ Oh, mais rien ! Il me cherche pour que je lui serve de cobaye à cause de mon gène ! _

**Dr Weir :** _Dois-je vous rappeler que cela fait aussi partie de votre travail ?_

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Mais __j'ai autre chose à faire moi ! Je suis le chef militaire de cette cité quand même ! Il n'a qu'à demander à Carson !_

**Dr Weir : **_Et Carson est le médecin-chef de cette cité ! Il a aussi autre chose à faire ! Or, vous, lorsque vous n'êtes pas en mission, vous êtes tenu d'aider McKay ! Et d'ailleurs, comment cela se fait-il qu'il ne vous voit pas connecté sur AIM ?_

**Lt-Col Sheppard :**_ Pfff… Parce que je l'ai bloqué ! Il n'arrêtait pas de me sonner !_

**Dr Weir : **_John ! C'est inadmissible ! Ce logiciel a été créé pour permettre aux habitants de cette cité de communiquer rapidement, y compris lorsque les radios ne fonctionnent pas ! Et vous vous permettez de "bloquer" les gens ? _

Elle était réellement agacée ! Qu'ils s'amusent entre eux en détournant le logiciel, passait encore. Mais que John se permettent de filtrer ses interlocuteurs, c'était aller trop loin !

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Disons que j'ai trouvé une autre fonction intéressante à ce logiciel !_

**Dr Weir : **_Ah oui ? Laquelle ?_

**Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Vous séduire, voyons… _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello !**

Mes excuses pour cette attente, mais un virus a décidé de faire son apparition chez moi et mon médecin m'a prescrit 24 heures de sommeil... Du coup le temps est passé extrêmement plus vite que prévu !

Bref, voici enfin le chapitre ! Par contre, pour cause de voyage à l'étranger, le prochain chapitre devra attendre mon retour... Le 19 juillet !

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui partent et à très vite !

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

Lt-Col Sheppard : **_Vous séduire, voyons… _

Liz resta un long moment interdite face à cette déclaration. Elle passa nerveusement ses mains sur son visage, comme si perdre l'écran de vue aller faire disparaître le message. Que pouvait-elle bien répliquer ? A trop jouer ce jeu, elle risquait de s'y brûler ! Il était grand temps qu'elle s'interroge sur les véritables sentiments qu'elle portait à John et qu'elle décide clairement jusqu'où elle était prête à aller avec lui… Elle avança les mains vers le clavier pour tenter de taper une réponse quelconque lorsque…

**_ACTIVATION EXTERIEURE NON PROGRAMMEE DE LA PORTE DES ETOILES !_**

L'alarme de la cité venait de retentir. Elizabeth se leva précipitamment, oubliant immédiatement tous ces soucis personnels, retrouvant instinctivement son professionnalisme de dirigeante. Passant dans la salle de contrôle, elle interrogea immédiatement le technicien.

**T :** C'est le code d'identification du Major Lorne. Mais le retour de l'équipe n'était prévu que dans 4 heures…

Liz hocha la tête et enclencha sa radio :

**E :** Major Lorne, ici Weir ! Que ce passe-t-il ?

**L :** _Oh rien de très grave madame…_ _Kavanagh__ a trébuché sur une souche masquée par la végétation. Il s'est… déboité le genou en tombant… _ajouta-t-il masquant mal son hilarité.

**E :** Bien, rentrez à la base ! Je vous appelle une équipe médicale. Répondit-elle en s'autorisant un sourire. Elle fit signe au technicien d'ouvrir l'iris, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

**L :** _Merci madame. Lorne, terminé._

Satisfaite de la teneur des événements, elle leva la main pour enclencher sa radio afin de prévenir l'équipe médicale, mais une voix masculine à ses côtés la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à…

**J : **Doc, ici Sheppard. Nous aimerions une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement. Rien ne presse, mais Kavanagh s'est visiblement déboité le genou.

**C :** _Très bien, nous arrivons. Terminé._

La dirigeante pris sur elle pour juguler la vague d'agacement qui l'envahissait. La présence de John et son initiative de prévenir l'équipe médicale était parfaitement normale, mais son petit sourire très sûr de lui l'énervait au plus haut point. Pour qui se prenait-il ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un peu flirté avec lui, qu'il pouvait se croire tout permis. Oh non ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire !

**E :** Colonel ! s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique qui fit sursauter le militaire. Je vois que vous vous êtes enfin décidé à réapparaitre ! C'est le docteur McKay qui va être ravi que nous vous ayons retrouvé !

La tête de John valait tout l'or du monde. Une expression vaguement angoissée effaça son petit sourire triomphant et ses yeux semblaient supplier la jeune femme. Mais elle continua, impitoyable :

**E :** Sergent, veuillez prévenir le docteur que le colonel l'attend en salle de contrôle.

**S :** Tout de suite, madame.

Ce fut au tour de la dirigeante d'arborer un sourire hautement satisfait, et elle ne s'en privât pas. "Et toc !" pensa-t-elle avant de le planter là, en retournant dans son bureau.

"Mouais…" pensa John en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. "Là, c'est sûr que t'as pas vraiment assuré Sheppard !"

* * *

Et voilà !

A très vite pour la suite !

Bises à tous !


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour** à tous !

Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous livrer ce chapitre qui m'a donné plus de mal que prévu...

J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. Pour me faire pardonner de l'attente, il est plus long que les précédents !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde ! Sinon, encore une fois MERCI !

Bises à tous et **Bonne Lecture** !

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, John suivait Rodney dans un dédale de couloirs mal éclairés, à l'autre bout de la cité.

**J :** Rodney, je commence à en avoir un peu marre de vous suivre sans savoir exactement où l'on va !

**R :** _C'est quand qu'on arrive ! _Singea le scientifique. Vous le sauriez déjà si seulement vous aviez pris la peine de lire les messages que je vous ai envoyés toute la journée !

**J :** Oh bon ça va ! Vous allez m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé !

**R :** Tu parles ! Peut-on savoir laquelle des femmes de la base a eu droit à vos faveurs aujourd'hui ?

John tiqua… Comment McKay pouvait-il savoir que…

Mais sans remarquer son trouble, son acolyte continuait :

**R : **Et inutile de nier ! Je connais votre réputation !

John soupira et haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Quoi qu'il dise, de toute façon, McKay ne le croirait pas...

Le trajet continua dans le silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis le militaire reprit :

**J :** Cela dit, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez encore besoin de moi pour vos expériences ! Le nouveau, le docteur... Léonard ! Il a aussi le gène naturellement lui !

Rodney soupira bruyamment et se tourna vers John avec l'air condescendant qu'il prenait toujours lorsqu'il allait expliquer quelque chose qui lui semblait terriblement évident.

**R :** Vous savez lire l'Ancien vous ? Non, bien sûr ! Léonard sait, _lui_. C'est la raison pour laquelle_ vous_ avez le rôle du type qui s'assoit où on lui dit de s'asseoir, qui touche ce qu'on lui dit de toucher, quand on lui dit de le toucher ; et pas lui ! C'est assez clair pour votre cervelle de militaire ? Alors maintenant entrez là et sans discuter ! Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça !

Le colonel Sheppard fronça les sourcils et bien que l'envie le démange de le planter là, il obéit néanmoins à l'injonction de McKay. Il savait bien que s'il laissait tomber le scientifique une fois de plus, Liz ne le raterait pas... Et pour être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il se sentait vaguement coupable. Il entra donc dans le laboratoire et salua les autres scientifiques présents d'un léger signe de tête. Il s'installa sur la chaise qu'on lui désigna et pris sur lui pour être accommodant. Après tout, plus il serait docile, plus vite les expériences seraient terminées.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Environ une heure plus tard, après que McKay ait renvoyé au fur et à mesure la totalité de ses collaborateurs pour incompétence caractérisée, Sheppard et lui se retrouvaient seuls dans la pièce. N'y tenant plus dans ce silence de plomb, John risqua une phrase.

**J :** McKay, je peux vous poser une question ?

**R :** Si vous voulez savoir pour combien de temps nous en avons, la réponse est : je n'en sais rien !

**J : **Non, ce n'était pas ma question !

**R :** Et si c'est pour savoir sur quoi nous travaillons : je n'en sais rien non plus... Pour le moment !

**J : **Non, ça n'était pas ça non plus.

**R : **Oh... Alors vous pouvez y aller.

**J : **Eh bien... Croyez-vous qu'il soit possible de trouver des fleurs sur la base ?

Rodney releva la tête de son ordinateur et regarda son collègue en fronçant les sourcils.

**R : **Des fleurs ? Mais que voudriez-vous faire avec des fleurs ?

John eu un regard éloquent. McKay l'observa un moment sans comprendre puis un déclic se fit :

**R : **AHAH ! Donc j'avais raison ! Vous m'avez bien planté pour aller draguer une femme cet après-midi !

**J : **Oui, oui... Malheureusement j'ai dû interrompre précipitamment notre... conversation, puisque apparemment, vous aviez si désespérément besoin de mon aide !

Rodney grimaça et replongea le nez dans son ordinateur.

**J : **Bref ! Et pour les fleurs alors ?

**R :** Quelles fleurs ?

**J : **Rodney !

**R : **Ah oui, les fleurs ! Vous voulez offrir des fleurs à... Mais au fait, qui est l'heureuse élue cette fois-ci ?

John garda prudemment le silence et regarda ailleurs. Hors de question d'avouer à McKay que l'heureuse élue était... La dirigeante de la base...

Se rendant compte que le colonel n'allait pas répondre à sa question, Rodney reprit en riant :

**R :** Oh allez John ! Vous pouvez bien me le dire ! Ça n'est quand même pas un secret ! Ou si ça l'est encore, dans quelques jours ça ne le sera plus !

Sheppard se leva brusquement pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il poussa un profond soupir. McKay n'avait pas tort ! Une liaison avec Elizabeth ne pourrait pas rester secrète bien longtemps... Devait-il pour autant laisser tomber ? A cette pensée son cœur se serra... Non ! Certainement pas ! Pas maintenant qu'il avait appris à mieux la connaître à travers leurs échanges si libres sur AIM.

Rodney observait attentivement son ami. Il avait un air songeur qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu... Qui était bien cette mystérieuse jeune femme qu'il courtisait ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui donner son nom ? C'était forcément quelqu'un de la base, puisqu'il l'avait vu l'après-midi même ! Une militaire ? Non... John était scrupuleux sur le règlement, il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de fréquenter les femmes sous ses ordres... C'était donc forcément une civile ! Une scientifique ? Pas vraiment le genre de John, selon Rodney. Non, c'était forcément une technicienne ou une infirmière... Il fit alors mentalement l'inventaire des membres féminins des deux catégories retenues... Quelques-unes semblaient bien susceptibles de plaire à au colonel, mais pas au point qu'il ne veuille pas lui avouer leur nom... Rodney fronça les sourcils.

**R : **C'est une scientifique ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc, sortant brusquement John de ses pensées.

**J : **Quoi ? Oh... Eh bien... Oui... Enfin... Non... Euh... Écoutez Rodney, laissez tomber !

McKay était de plus en plus sceptique. Une scientifique ? Oui ? Non ? Et toujours la même question : pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui donner son nom...

**R : **Elle est mariée ?

**J : **Rodney ! S'écria-t-il, choqué.

**R : **Ben quoi ! Ça expliquerait pourquoi vous ne voulez pas donner son nom... A moins que...

Et tout à coup, Rodney eu un flash. La salle de débriefing, lui-même en train d'expliquer un nouveau protocole, John qui regardait Elizabeth assise en face de lui... Et les joues de la dirigeante qui rougissait... Et la lueur séductrice dans les yeux du colonel...

**R : **Oh mon dieu ! S'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement.

**J :** Quoi ? Répondit Sheppard, vaguement inquiet.

**R : **Ne me dites pas que... Oh mon dieu !

**J : **Quoi ? S'énerva le colonel.

**R : **C'est... C'est... Ne me dites pas que c'est...

**J :** Bon sang Rodney ! Dites ce que vous avez à dire !

**R : **Vous... Vous... Vous avez des sentiments pour Elizabeth !

Une telle affirmation, assénée sur un ton aussi direct et définitif eu raison des dernières barrières du colonel Sheppard. Vaincu, il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux et regarda son ami d'un air troublé.

Au même instant, à l'abri dans l'ombre du couloir, juste à côté de la porte ouverte du laboratoire, Elizabeth luttait pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle n'avait pas assisté à l'ensemble de la conversation entre les deux hommes. En fait elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce quand la dernière phrase de McKay l'avait littéralement clouée sur place... Elle resta donc adossée, dans l'ombre à côté de la porte, fébrile, dans l'attente de la réponse du colonel...

**J :** Je... Je crois bien que vous... avez raison, Rodney... Une fois de plus...

* * *

Voilà ! La suite arrive le plus vite possible ! En attendant j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et si c'est le cas, vous savez quoi faire !

A très vite !


End file.
